generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger
The Ranger has long been the backbone of US infantry forces and has seen battle all over the globe. Lore If training and preparation decide the battle, then the Rangers have already won the battle, as they have plenty to spare. Their performance is always superior to the enemy, even when outnumbered. They are issued with the most refined US equipment, including the M16A5, an upgraded version of the tried and true M16 assault rifle, and Flash-Bang grenades, which allow then to clear garrisoned infantry at a distance. They are also trained to perform a Combat Drop from a transport helicopter, allowing them to breach and clear fortified structures more efficiently than any other infantry unit. Veteran Rangers are still within the ranks of the US military, but commanders that requested their assistance will be the only ones to see how truly battle rounded these men are. Abilities Overview The United States Army Ranger is the primary US infantry unit in the game and coincidentally the first unit the player uses in the beginning of the original Generals campaign, in the training mission. The Ranger is very basic; he can easily take out enemy infantry using his assault rifle, and he can be upgraded to capture neutral Tech Structures. The Ranger also has a unique flashbang grenade, that can paralyze enemy infantry. If an enemy infantry unit is paralyzed, he surrenders and if the surrendered infantry are captured, the CIA Intelligence ability is granted. The Ranger can also be loaded into Ospreys to perform combat drops, either onto the ground or into buildings - which instantly kills any enemies inside. Blackhawk helicopters are preloaded with 8 rangers, ready for an aerial insertion at any given time. Veteran Company allows you to requisition veteran Rangers. Tactics As the Ranger is the most basic unit the US can get their hands on, they are not suited to many situations. However, they can become really useful in the correct circumstances. For one, they are America's only way to capture neutral buildings and enemy structures, and their flashbang grenades can be really useful. As they can stun & subdue enemy infantry and allows America to identify enemy positions on the battlefield. Beyond that, the combat drop ability can have the Rangers garrison a building without leaving the helicopter, however clearing enemy garrisons using combat drop ability will cost you a few rangers. In large groups, Rangers are also effective against light vehicles and light structures. Choosing the Veteran Company GP, will advance the rangers battle performance by already having level 1 veterancy. Counters Since it is an infantry unit, the Ranger has many counters. Artillery, aircraft, tanks, anti-infantry weapons, defenses and more can easily kill a Ranger, and even Rangers in large groups. However, the Ranger is the most powerful basic infantry and can kill all other basic infantry in a one-on-one. When facing a large group of Rangers, pull back your lighter units and advance with your heavier ones. Rangers can also be run over. Rangers about to garrison a structure through the combat drop power is easily avoidable because if the Osprey/Blackhawk is shot down, the Rangers go down too. Quotes The Ranger reuses their original voiceset in the vanilla Generals and Zero Hour. Gallery American_Ranger.jpg|Render Trivia * In the real world, US Army Rangers are not basic infantry but instead highly trained personnel who fall under the umbrella of United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM). * At $110, Rangers are the most expensive basic infantry. See also * Red Guard * Rebel * Felin Rifleman * Conscript Category:US infantry Category:Basic infantry